


Feelings Of Steel

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Feelings Of Steel

Louise was so tired from working during the week. Her job was really starting to take its toll but she was strong and never liked to show that she was exhausted to anyone else. One night, she was told by her friends to come to a party just to relax a bit. For the first time in months, she thought a small party with friends would be just what she needed. That is, until a group of thugs ran in and held them up at gunpoint.

"This is crazy! This kind of stuff never happens on this side of town!" Louise's friend whispered. Before Louise could answer, the leader came forward and started licking his lips at her. She turned away in disgust, but the leader laughed at her attempted brush off.

"I know. I'm too handsome for you to hide your feelings! I have that effect on women!" He laughed out and his gang laughed with him. Louise turned and glared daggers at him.

"Not in your life, creep! You are definitely not what I want!" Louise said, almost in a hiss. Her friends looked at her like she was crazy. The leader looked at her, clearly amused by her courage.

"My my…what a feisty one you are…no matter! I like feisty!" He laughed as he grabbed her around her waist and gagged her and blindfolded her. Louise whimpered and fought him but he just shrugged and kept going. He and his gang almost reached his cars when Louise was yanked off his shoulder. He turned and saw a large mutant-like creature holding her and then it set her down gently.

"We have a visitor, fellas! We ain't afraid of you; come out and fight!" The leader snarled, but he suddenly knew he was going to eat his words when the large mutant turtle came into view and got real close to his face.

"I was hoping you would ask for that," the being smiled as he then grabbed the leader and threw him far away. There was nothing but noise and clanking of metal as they fought and there were a few screams as people were hit on the head and hitting each other. Finally, after a few minutes, the gang ran off leaving Louise and the mutant alone. He then went over to pick Louise up.

"MMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMM!" She mumbled as she squirmed and wiggled trying to get her blindfold and binds off.

"Do not be afraid. I will not harm you. I am going to release you now," the being stated calmly. He then took off her blindfold and she saw a turtle-like man with a blue bandana on. She was very tired but scared enough to panic!

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She screamed. He immediately sat her down.

"I only wanted to help. Where do you live?"

"I can find my own way back!" She snarled. But then she noticed his cuts and bruises on his arms. The looks of them softened her up a bit.

"Wait…did you get those just now?"

"Yes…," he responded sharply and turned to leave.

"Wait! I didn't mean to make you upset! I was just scared. Thank you for saving me!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I apologize for the scare; I'm leaving you alone now so you should be content," he replied a bit more softly. She then ran and tried to grab his arm.

"Please…come with me and let me clean those up. It's the least I can do," Louise smiled softly. He hesitated but she gently pulled him. Within a few moments, she had him in her apartment and she was helping to clean his wounds.

"Thank you for your kindness. But I must be leaving soon," he said softly.

"What's your name?" Louise asked, as she kept wrapping him up.

"Leonardo. What's yours?"

"Louise," she replied. She then knelt down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was so shocked that he jumped on the bed in a flash and tried to crawl away from her.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" She asked as she crawled after him, clearly concerned.

"Y-Yes. I was just surprised. I have never received that kind of affection," Leo replied. She then tried to get closer but he dodged her.

"Stop moving Leo! I just want to show you my way of saying thank you for saving me," Louise smiled.

"No! I can't…I am not as affectionate as most individuals. I'm not even human. You deserve more than that. I actually need to be leaving and getting back to my training."

Louise pouted and then jumped and straddled his legs. She then blindfolded herself.

"This is my kind of training. Now, if I can find you with this on, will you let me thank you in my own way?" She smirked. Leo's eyes widened and he tried to move back but he knew that he couldn't do much with a hurt leg.

"Yes…we may do your kind of training," he said calmly and he couldn't help but smile a bit. He was interested in how this little game was going to go. Louise giggled a bit and then she dove at him because that was the last place she heard his voice. She was shocked, however, when she only felt pillows. She then heard a chuckle behind her.

"I'm afraid you must move a bit faster than that to catch me Louise," Leo challenged as he supported himself on his good leg. Louise dove again and still felt nothing but pillows.

"What? Leo? Where are you?" She asked as she felt around blindly for him. He then let her get close enough to where she could feel his biceps. She whistled at how hard they were and then she jumped at him but he squirmed from her grip easily. She could tell she was cornering him because she heard his grunts as she got closer. She then got close enough to where she could hear his breathing.

"Gotcha!" Louise laughed as she dove for him. But at that moment, Leo moved just in time to see Louise fall headfirst and wedge herself between the bed and the wall. She wiggled and tried to pull herself out but it was hard with a blindfold. He couldn't help but chuckle at the funny situation.

"Hey! LEO, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Louise called as she tried to get out. She then felt him hit her on her backside.

"HEY! DON'T DO THAT! C'mon let me out! " Louise laughed as she then started kicking more to get out. She then felt him grab her feet and start tickling her toes. She giggled and squirmed to escape Leo's mean fingers.

"Calm down. I've got you!" Leo laughed as he pulled her waist. She then accidentally kicked him in the chest. Leo let out a small grunt.

"LEO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Louise panicked as she took off her blindfold and ran to check on him. He ran his hands through her hair softly.

"Relax, sweetheart…I am alright," he then realized what he called her and tried to get up. Louise then jumped on him and nuzzled his neck.

"Listen to me! It's alright to let your emotions come out Leo. Now…I've caught you. So I can show you my thank you for saving me," Louise smiled as she kissed him gently on the cheek. Leonardo then grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"MMM!" Louise said in response, shocked at his sudden outburst of affection, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck. He then slowly let her go.

"How was that for showing emotion?" He whispered as he then kissed her again on the cheek. Louise smirked and gave him a big hug.

"Not bad at all," Louise said. Leo looked at her and then looked outside.

"I'm sorry, Louise, but I really must go. Thank you for everything. I will come back soon to check on you," he smiled as he hugged her tightly and jumped out the window.

Louise could only sigh in love as she saw her new love jump effortlessly over the towers, but then look over his shoulder one more time to wave goodbye to his new girl.


End file.
